


Nightmares

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Kimblee is a monster, Trigger warning!rape, Violence against women, i feel awful writing this, mentions of Royai, poor Riza, set during Ishval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Riza doesn’t like to talk about parts of Ishval, for more then one reason.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Zolf J. Kimblee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Before I actually get into this story, I want y’all to know that I have no idea what possessed me to actually write this.
> 
> I never thought I’d write something like this. Have never had any intentions of writing something like this. But usually when I get a story idea in my head that I believe isn’t a good idea (though never to this degree) I usually just ignore it and it goes away within a week.
> 
> It’s been six months since I got this idea in my head, and it hasn’t left. Hopefully writing it will get the mental image of what’s to come out of my head.
> 
> Perhaps this idea came when I first watched FMA:B and saw the look of fear in Riza’s eyes when Kimblee was talking to her, Roy, and Hughes in episode 30?
> 
> Lord knows Kimblee has always given me the vibe of someone who would do something like... this.
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> This story contains rape.
> 
> While it isn’t the first Kimblee/Riza rape story I’ve read, it is the most graphic that I’ve happen to come across.
> 
> (If there’s a story that’s a similar pairing & storyline that’s worse, please keep it to yourself, I’d prefer to live in blissful ignorance)
> 
> I apologize in full advance if this story upsets anyone in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> If you or someone you know has been sexually assualted, please tell someone.
> 
> A parent, police officer, sibling, teacher, friend, medical professional, or someone from a Victim’s Hotline.

Riza still had the nightmares.

She still hasn’t been able to figure out how she didn’t hear his footsteps as he walked up the steps of the abandoned building that was her post for the day. How she didn’t smell the scent of his obnoxiously expensive cologne until it was  _too late_.

She yelps in surprise as he grabs her by her ankles, pulling her away from the window and her rifle, before flipping her over onto her back, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Major Kimblee! Get off of me!” She spat, twisting her body in desperation. His response was to laugh cruelly.

“Now tell me, Little Sniper Girl, why would I want to do that? I’m free for the next hour, and I plan on having some fun. And guess what? You get to be the  _fun_.” He smirked, using one of his hands to pin her wrists up above her head.

Riza’s eyes widened at the realization of what he was implying.

_ “ No ! Get off of me!  No _ _!”_ She shrieked, trying to kick him off of her. Kimblee used his free hand to slap her across her face, stunning her to silence.

“One more word out of that snarky little mouth of yours, and I’ll drop your corpse right in front of Mustang’s tent.” He whispered into her ear, a grin on his face.

“And if you tell  _him_ \- or  _anyone_ \- for that matter, I’ll put  _his_ corpse by _your_ tent. Am I making myself clear, Sniper Girl?” He smirked.

Riza nodded, chocking back a sob and fighting back tears.

“ _Good_.”

Still using one of his hands to hold her down, Kimblee used his free hand to undo the belt of Riza’s pants, sliding it out of the loops.

Riza  _couldn’t_ \-  _wouldn’t_ \- look at him, choosing instead to keep her eyes on the doorway. Praying that someone would show up, but not being entirely hopeful. She tried not to show relief at his decision to go straight to the main event.  _God please don’t let him see my bare back. I don’t care what he does to me, just don’t let him see my back_. She begged silently, wincing as she felt her pants being pulled down to her boots.

Riza yelped loudly at the feeling of Kimblee’s hand that had once been holding her wrists grasping her short hair tightly, feeling him pulling her up to her knees. With one had still fisting her hair, he used his other hand to undo his slacks, dropping them and his boxers to his knees, grasping his erect member in his hand.

_ “ Suck _ _.”_ He ordered.

Riza gulped, trying not to make her relief obvious. He was smaller then Roy, not by much, but enough for Riza to be able to tell.

Irritated with her slow response, Kimblee moved his hand from her hair, forcing her jaw open and thrusting his member into her mouth to the hilt.

“Bite me and I’ll send you back to Mustang in  _pieces_.” He snarled, gripping her hair in his hands as he pounded himself into her mouth.

“Oh yeah! I wonder if Flame Boy’s has had the chance to enjoy this pretty little mouth of yours?” He groaned.

_Of course he had. Up until this moment, Roy had been the only person Riza had ever done anything with_.

Deciding he wanted to get on to the fun part, Kimblee took his hands and placed them on Riza’s shoulders, shoving her back down onto the dusty wooden floor with a  _thud_.

He took her boots and removed them, tossing them onto the floor behind him and pulling her pants all the way off. Then he began to pull down her panties, and what he saw surprised him.

“Oh ho ho. Looks like it’s someone’s time of the month, huh Hawkeye?” He smirked, eyeing the sanitary pad in the center of her underwear, stained red with blood.

Riza gulped, hoping the sight of her menstrual blood would be enough to gross him out and leave her alone.

_ It wasn’t_ .

“Well now, at least I _don’t_ have to worry about _pulling out_ , now do I?” He laughed, pulling her underwear off of her and climbing on top of her. 

He pressed his knees into the flesh of her inner thighs, forcing her legs apart as he sunk himself inside of her, a _moan of pleasure_ escaping his mouth and a _cry of pain_ from hers.

“Shit you’re _tight_. I wonder how often Mustang’s got to enjoy this for himself?” He groaned, his breath against her neck as he pounded into her, using her blood as a lubricant.

Riza kept her face an eyes towards the doorway, trying to keep her cries and tears away.

She wanted _someone_ to rescue her. Roy. His friend Hughes. One of the Generals. The Führer himself even. An _Ishvallan_ with a rifle of his own would be a Godsend to her.

She winced in pain as she felt Kimblee moving in and out of her, where she’d only ever allowed Roy to be before, grunting and groaning against her neck.

After her Father had died and she showed Roy his research notes, they fell into bed together. And repeated the process every night for the two weeks he was able to stay with her. The night before he unlocked the secrets to Flame Alchemy, and three days before he was supposed to leave again, Roy asked her-  _begged her_ \- to marry him. Telling her she’d _never_ have to worry about being alone again. 

She frowned, kissed him on the forehead, told him  _no_ , and instead followed him into the Military, a decision she regretted _now_ more then _ever_.

_ Stupid girl. You should’ve just stayed home to play a housewife instead of a solider. _

She felt Kimblee sheath himself fully inside of her, moaning as he spilled his seed inside of her.

_ Yet another thing you’ve only ever allowed Roy to do before. Just be glad he doesn’t last as long as Roy, either_ . She thought bitterly.

Kimblee roughly pulled himself out of her, standing up. Riza grimaced at the throbbing feeling in her thighs, knowing the bruises would form before morning, and that they’d be there for awhile. She leaned up, trying not to sob at the feeling of his cum and her blood spilling out of her.

He grabbed her underwear and wiped himself off with them, before tossing them at Riza’s feet before pulling his pants back up.

“Such a shame I get transferred to a different sector tomorrow. Would love to be able to do this again some time. Sniper Girl. Oh well, maybe _after_ the war.” He cackled, walking back down the steps and leaving the _mentally broken_ Cadet behind to sob silently.

* * *

Riza sat up in bed with a loud cry, her body soaked with sweat and her chest heaving.  _Just a nightmare. You’re fine. You’re safe. Kimblee’s dead. Has been dead for years. He can never ever hurt you again_ _._ She thought, panting. She glanced down to her right and saw Roy, sleeping on his side, a simple gold band on his left finger finger, matching the one on her own left hand.

Ten years after it had happened, five years after Kimblee had died at the hands of Heinkel and Pride _(_ _t he kindest thing the little shit ever did in her eyes _ _)_ a year after Roy had become Führer, and seven months after they’d become husband and wife- and Roy still had no idea what had happened to her.

No one did.

It was a secret she’d keep with her to the grave. 

Of course it did effect her love life, more so then her tattoo did.

She absolutely refused to so much as kiss any man that _wasn’t_ Roy. She didn’t go out for drinks, instead choosing to have any sort of girl night in her apartment with friends. When she and Roy did have sex, she refused to allow him on top of her, choosing instead to either ride him or bend over for him to take her from behind. She no longer sunk down to her knees in front of him, an act she herself used to enjoy doing for him. And if he so much touched her ass when she was on her period, she’d punch him in the gut and yell at him. 

_ “You could’ve just said you were on your period.” He groaned, hunched over the first time it had happened. _

“Are you okay?” Riza turned and looked at Roy, staring up at her sleepily.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She said, brushing his bangs out of his face.

“Just a nightmare.” She sighed.

“Ishval?” He asked.

“Uh huh.” Riza nodded, frowning.

“It’s okay, Reez. I still get them too.” He mumbled, curling his arm around her waist, his hand resting over the  _life_ growing inside of her they didn’t know existed two days prior, before falling back to sleep.

Riza frowned at her husband. He had no idea.


End file.
